


Pancakes and Perfect Dates

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd gen captains, Ennoshita and Akaashi are secret matchmakers, FutaYaha, Futakuchi kicks walls in his spare time pass it on, M/M, Shirabu is salty, Terushima is not helpful, Yahaba gives sappy speeches, future captains, implied iwaoi, next gen captains, rarepair hell has taken me, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futakuchi and Yahaba realize they might hold each other in slightly higher regard than most friends and they only want their first date to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Perfect Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Loads of credit for this goes to [starlity](http://starlity.tumblr.com) because she inspired me to start writing for the public and there's no one I like to scream about Haikyuu with more, so go check out her blog if you haven't already, she's great! Thanks for reading!

The realization had been made on one fateful Sunday morning. Futakuchi had been the one to post first in the group message of captains.

**Group Message: Captains ******  
Futakuchi: Hey! You guys wanna do something Saturday night?  
Yahaba: Movie night at my place?  
Futakuchi: Thanks, Yahaba. Sounds good.  
Shirabu: As appealing as another movie night involving Futakuchi and his weird movie choices sounds... I’ve got plans already.  
Ennoshita: I don’t think I’ll be able to make it this time around, sorry.  
Akaashi: Mm. Same here.  
Terushima: I can! That sounds like fun!  
Ennoshita: Terushima, didn’t you have A REALLY BIG TEST COMING UP THAT YOU NEED TO STUDY FOR?  
Terushima: OH RIGHT YES Sorry dudes!  
Futakuchi: Whatevs. At least that’s less competition picking what movie. Shirabu always wins anyway and his movie taste is crap.  
Shirabu: Excuse me, but you are NOBODY to talk about shitty movies. I don’t suppose you remember last time you picked a movie and you were the only one who laughed then you looked at us all and said “Come on, don’tcha get it?”  
Shirabu: It was fucking pitiful.  
Akaashi: Please not now you guys.  
Akaashi: But sorry Futakuchi, that was a pretty awful movie.  
Yahaba: I didn’t think it was all that bad, Futa. Don’t mind don’t mind.  
Futakuchi: I hate all of you people. See you Saturday, Yahaba. We’ll have much more fun than the rest of these losers at least :P  
Ennoshita: Uh huh sure. Whatever you have to tell yourself. 

****

The “movie night” had turned into a sleepover which turned into making pancakes (badly) in the morning. 

“Three tablespoons of melted butter...” Futakuchi ran his finger down the list of ingredients in the pancake mix.  
“Mm? What’d you say? Speak up.” Yahaba didn’t bother even looking over his shoulder or putting down the spoon.  
Futakuchi took two large steps toward Yahaba and raised his voice more than was strictly necessary. “I said, ‘three tablespoons of melted butter’. Maybe you should get your ears checked.”  
Yahaba smirked and turned to shove Futakuchi out of his personal bubble.  
Futakuchi grinned, bent his head to be exactly eye-level with Yahaba and pushed their foreheads together forcefully,  
Yahaba smiled competitively, put one hand up in front of his face as defence, and stuck the other behind him to brace himself against the counter. And instead he’d landed his entire hand in the bowl, his mouth falling into a little o shape as he registered the gooey mixture coating his fingers.  
Futakuchi laughed harder than he had in a long time. Hard enough that he had to slap his slightly-less-flour-coated hand over his entire face and turn completely away because he was pretty sure any expression he was wearing would be one of horrific disproportion, mouth open, eyes watering, and just a bit of saliva leaking from the corner of his mouth which he hurriedly wiped away before turning back around.  
Futakuchi finally regained his breath and his sanity as Yahaba glared at him from by the sink. 

****

The making of the batter continued without any more mishaps, though when the mix hit the pan, Futakuchi managed to slop some over the side and Yahaba snickered and dabbed it on his companion’s nose. They ended up with five decent pancakes and Futakuchi won the right to the odd-numbered one in an arm-wrestling contest, though Yahaba may or may not have stolen a few bites.  
Futakuchi snorted lightly, spearing the piece of pancake Yahaba had hastily cut from his own and ultimately tearing it in half.  
“Jerk.” Yahaba sent him a mock callous look as he jammed his remaining stolen pancake into his mouth,  
“I’m the jerk?” Futakuchi swirled his fork in the air, chewing deliberately. “I won that pancake fair and square.”  
“All’s fair in love and war.”  
“War, hardly. Who was the one who wanted to wake up and make pancakes? What are we a couple now?”  
They both froze at the same instant. Yahaba chuckled nervously. Futakuchi cleared his throat. Silence dripped thicker than the maple syrup that Yahaba elected to spread across the table with his finger.  
“I don’t mean... that...” Futakuchi couldn’t tell if his blush was visible. His face definitely felt a few degrees warmer though.  
“Ah... Yeah. You’re a good friend, but...”  
“Yeah, same...”  
“Not to take this further, but I’m pretty sure Ennoshita was giving us a look last week when we were sharing that ice cream cone. He denied it when I asked but...”  
Futakuchi laughed softly. “Great. Our friends ship us. Sharing ice cream and making pancakes aren’t... Never mind. Ah, do you want the rest of this pancake? I should really get going anyway. I told my parents I’d be home in a half hour.”  
He’d done nothing of the sort, but Yahaba went along with it, nodded, and they both stood up from the table, Yahaba walking Futakuchi to the door.  
“Um, see you later, man,” Futakuchi waved.  
“Bye.” Yahaba smiled with forced warmth. He immediately sagged against the door after closing it behind him. He collapsed back into a chair and glared at the half-pancake sitting on the table for a few minutes, mind whirling.  
Finally, he huffed out a sigh and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Desperate times called for desperate measures and the person who he figured might just be able to help was 

****

“Oikawa-Senpai?”  
“Ah! Yahaba-chan! How’s the team?”  
“Good! Ah, I was actually hoping you could give me some advice.”  
“Of course! What’s troubling you?”  
“Well, there’s... someone and I’m not exactly sure how I feel about him, but I think I might have a crush on him and I kinda think he feels the same way, but I don’t know... what to do...”  
“My precious kouhai is growing up!!! Listen up, my child, there are three vital steps to hooking yourself a boyfriend! First...” 

****

The phone rang altogether too many times before Yahaba picked up with a quick “hello?”  
“Heyy, Yahaba? About earlier...”  
“Futakuchi! I was just about to call you. Don’t worry about that at all. Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to grab dinner one of these nights?”  
“Are you asking me out?”  
“You’re damn right I am. And you’d be an idiot to turn me down. Friday. We’ll go to that nice outdoor restaurant by your house.”  
“Jeez, Yahaba, when’d you get so aggressive?” Futakuchi joked  
Yahaba stammered. “Ah! um, sorry... I didn’t mean to...”  
“Did someone tell you to be like that...?”  
Yahaba’s cheeks turned a shade redder. “Well, I may have asked Oikawa for a couple tips on asking people out... So, does that work for you?”  
“Pfft. That’s actually a little bit adorable. That sounds great. See you then.”  
“See ya,” Yahaba breathed. 

****

“Iwa-chaaan!” Oikawa’s grin shone.  
“Oh no. I don’t like that face. What did you do?”  
“Iwa-chan! I’m offended! I’m a trustworthy person! Look look! Yahaba and Kyōken-chan are finally officially dating!”  
Iwaizumi squinted at the text on Oikawa’s phone screen as it was thrust into his face. “Are you sure-”  
“Isn’t it so cute how shy he is!? Like he doesn’t think I knew from the beginning.”  
Iwaizumi was feeling that tug in his gut he always got when he wanted to slap that smug grin off Oikawa’s face. He resisted. For now. “You sure it’s Kyōtani?”  
Oikawa wrinkled his nose. “Of course! You saw the way they were at the match last year when Yahaba pushed him up against the wall, they’re just meant for each other!”  
“Wall shoving isn’t usually an action of endearment,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.  
Oikawa waved him off. “You don’t know what it’s like to be in love with a brute, Iwa-chan! Only I know what that’s like which is why he came to me. I told him that he needed to make sure to be assertive, let Kyōken-chan know who’s boss.”  
“You think I’m brutish?” Iwaizumi played along. This was not the first time he’d been called a brute by Oikawa.  
Oikawa gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and draped his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders. “You could show me how brutish you can be. Maybe in the bedroom?”  
Iwaizumi grinned. 

****

It seemed like Futakuchi’s left hand had taken up permanent residence on top of his head as he ran his fingers through his hair for the millionth time in the past few days.  
“I have no idea what to do! Like?? Sunday morning was so awkward, what if we’re not on the same page and I screw everything up. I could break apart the alliance we have with the other schools if I upset him! I mean, he’s the one who asked me, but- AUGH!”  
He ran his fingers through his hair.  
“I just want this to go well, ‘cause I think I really do like him. Aone, what the hell do I do!?”  
Aone grunted softly.  
Futakuchi sighed and ran his hand across his head yet again. “Why did I think you would be helpful...” 

****

**********Group Message: Futakuchi, Ennoshita, Akaashi, Shirabu ******  
Futakuchi: Guys I need help. And you need to keep this chat on the down low.  
Shirabu: Why’d you make a new group without Yahaba and Terushima? We have too many of these things already.  
Akaashi: It’s okay, Futakuchi. What do you need?”  
Futakuchi: Terushima isn’t going to be helpful. But Yahaba asked me out...  
Futakuchi: I don’t want to screw this up.  
Shirabu: Really? 7 billion humans on this planet and you pick Yahaba?  
Ennoshita: Ignore him^ Futakuchi that’s really cool. You’re not going to screw it up though. Just be you.  
Futakuchi: But I know he’s gone to Oikawa for advice, and I don’t really have anyone like that. I tried to ask Aone, but that didn’t play out. You guys need to help me out.  
Shirabu: Fucking hell. Of all the people to ask... You’re doomed.  
Akaashi: Be polite, but not too formal. Don’t insist on picking up the check by yourself; that kind of thing would just hurt his pride so split it evenly.  
Futakuchi: That’s good. Thanks, Akaashi. I’m kinda nervous that he told Oikawa though. What if he doesn’t approve? We’re on different teams and what if Oikawa doesn’t want Yahaba to do that?  
Ennoshita: It’s Oikawa, not his mother. I can’t imagine Oikawa objecting to you just because you’re from a different school, and even if he did, Yahaba wouldn’t listen to him.  
Futakuchi: It’s totally the same as his parents oh my gosh I’m going to die...  
Shirabu: Oikawa’s kind of a jerk and probably mentally insane, but he’s not unreasonable. Just play it cool. 

******** ** **

******************Group Message: Yahaba, Akaashi, Ennoshita, Shirabu, Terushima ******  
Yahaba: Hey-o, guys. Can I get some assistance here maybe? I asked Futakuchi out and I talked to Oikawa about it first and I guess it gave me the confidence to actually do it, but now I’m kinda freaking out. I was being kind of aggressive when I asked him so I’m worried that he got kinda forced into saying yes. What if he doesn’t actually feel the same way?  
Shirabu: OH MY GOSH YOU’RE KIDDING THIS IS THE MOST SURPRISING THING EVER TO ME  
Akaashi: Shirabu.  
Akaashi: Don’t be a dick.  
Terushima: SHIGERU AND KENJI SITTIN IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!  
Yahaba: Not helpful...  
Ennoshita: Don’t worry too much, Yahaba. You two are great friends and he’s probably just as nervous as you are.  
Shirabu: He really is. He tried to go to AONE for advice if that gives you any idea how desperate he is.  
Akaashi: Shh  
Yahaba: Wait you guys know?  
Shirabu: Oops. 

************ ** ** ** **

**************************Group Message: Shirabu, Ennoshita, Akaashi ******  
Shirabu: ARE WE NOT GOING TO ACKNOWLEDGE WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?  
Ennoshita: Why do we need a separate chat for just the three of us...  
Akaashi: Shirabu “We have too many of these things already” Kenjirō  
Shirabu: Shut up, Akaashi.  
Shirabu: PLEASE CAN WE FUCK WITH THEM??  
Ennoshita: Akaashi and I have been working this for a while now. Ever find it odd just how often they end up doing stuff together because all the rest of us couldn’t make it?  
Akaashi: We’ve been putting this together for months  
Shirabu: ...You guys are terrifying.  
Ennoshita: Don’t worry, Shirabu. We know what we’re doing.  
Shirabu: I’m calling the police... 

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************The waiter set down the plates in front of them. The first few bites of food were taken in silence until Futakuchi broke it.  
“Mm, this is real good.”  
Yahaba nodded in agreement then gestured to his plate with his fork. “Wanna try a bite of mine?”  
“Sure, thanks! Ooh, this is really tasty as well!”  
“And ya know, this whole date thing in general isn’t nearly as bad as I imagined.”  
This got a laugh out of Futakuchi. “Same. I was pretty nervous at first.”  
“I can’t believe you tried to go to Aone for dating advice,” Yahaba grinned across the table.  
Futakuchi blinked. “What? How did you know about that?”  
Yahaba laughed. “Shirabu told me. Sorry.”  
Futakuchi smiled shyly. “S’okay. You went to them too?”  
“Well yeah. Oikawa thinks he’s good at life, but really...”  
“Good thing we have the guys then.”  
“Tru dat.” Yahaba raised his water glass. “To good friends and good friends that turn out to be more than friends.”  
Futakuchi blushed slightly and clinked his glass against Yahaba’s, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Yeah. Um, wanna try a bite of my food?”  
Yahaba laughed lightly. “Sure. Y'know, sharing food seems like it's becoming our thing!" 

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************“There! Just park there, Iwa-chan!”  
Iwaizumi pulled into the parking spot in front of the restaurant Oikawa was frantically gesturing to. From the driver’s seat, he had the better view, resulting in Oikawa practically climbing on top of him to get a good look, but even then, they could only see Yahaba smiling serenely and talking softly while his partner was hidden by a bush.  
“Iwa-chan roll down the window! I have to hear!!”  
“Shut up, Shittykawa. Don’t talk so loud or he’ll be able to hear you.” But Iwaizumi obliged.  
The car went silent as the two strained to listen and they caught a bit of Yahaba laughing gently and saying “Sure. Y'know, sharing food seems like it's becoming our thing!”  
Iwaizumi couldn’t help but be a little impressed. “He’s so polite.”  
“I taught him that! He’s smart so he came to me and I told him everything I know!”  
“Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say. Anyhow, let’s get out of here now please.”  
“Iwa-chan! Just let me get a little bit closer! I have to see this with my own eyes!”  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You saw Yahaba already. Let’s just go. Do you want him to catch you spying?”  
“Not yet! I have to see how he tamed the mad dog!”  
Oikawa shot out of the car before Iwaizumi could grab his arm. Iwaizumi shot through his own door to go recapture his idiot boyfriend, but not before the idiot boyfriend ran into full visibility of the table, stopped short, and blurted in surprise, “THAT’S NOT KYŌKEN-CHAN!!!” 

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************Futakuchi and Yahaba looked up at the sudden yelling. The blood drained from Futakuchi’s face as he locked gazes with Oikawa’s, a mixture of what looked like shock and disgust on the elder's face. Even Iwaizumi looked slightly horrified. He regained his ability to move a second later and his most primal of instincts took over. He pushed himself back from the table and sprinted toward the back of the building. Oh gosh, no, were tears coming to his eyes? No, hold it in! This was everything he hadn’t wanted to happen. Despite what Ennoshita had said, getting approval from Oikawa was pretty much the at the same level as getting approval from Yahaba’s parents. Of course they would want Yahaba to be with Kyōtani. What the hell did he even think he was doing, Yahaba was out of his league. Futakuchi swiped a hand across his eyes and kept running through the alley behind the building in no particular direction.  
Yahaba stood up too, grace evading him and his chair tipping over and crashing on the ground, drawing the attention of the other diners.  
“What the fuck are you doing here!?” Yahaba yelled.  
Oikawa gaped for a second before responding equally as loudly, “FUTAKUCHI KENJI??”  
Yahaba threw his hands in the air. He was one part exasperated and one part nervous. Where had Futakuchi run off to? Should he run after him or try to work things out with his senpai? He couldn’t think of anything to say to Oikawa so he kicked his chair further behind him and took off after Futakuchi.  
Yahaba saw the dim shadow of his new boyfriend disappear into the alley out back of the restaurant. He swore as he stepped in a small puddle in his effort to catch up.  
“Futakuchi! Wait up!” Yahaba yelled. He could hear ragged breathing ahead of him. Damn Futakuchi and his long legs, there was no way Yahaba was going to be able to catch up. “KENJI!”  
Futakuchi skidded to a halt and kicked a wall in frustration, immediately regretting that decision, but it was better to focus on the pain in his foot than the pain in his heart when he looked up to see Yahaba also stopping a few meters away from him. Futakuchi folded his arms and looked away, shifting his weight off his bruised foot.  
“Did you just kick the wall?” Yahaba panted, his lips quirking up slightly.  
Futakuchi shrugged.  
Yahaba snorted lightly. “Listen, I don’t know what Oikawa’s problem is. I think it’s called chronic idiocy or something.”  
Futakuchi felt the corner of his mouth turn upwards. “Dating between teams is... Kind of sometimes frowned upon. I was worried about this, about him not approving of me. I kind of assumed that you would've told him _who _you were dating when you talked to him.”  
Yahaba closed the distance between them, taking Futakuchi’s hands in his own. “Well I don’t care what anyone says or thinks. Kenji, I think that you’re perfect no matter what school you go to or whatever other stupid reasons people might come up with for why we can’t be together. What I know...” __

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************“...is that you’re the only one who makes me happy and I love you.” Futakuchi cackled and slapped Yahaba’s knee as he recounted the tale a week later to the other captains, all gathered at Ennoshita’s house. “Dude, you were such a sap!”  
Yahaba smacked Futakuchi’s chest, hoping he wasn’t blushing too strongly. “Well whose fault was that!? You were half crying! You kicked a wall!”  
Futakuchi facepalmed, but he was still grinning. “Again with the wall kicking! Let it go already, Shigeru!”  
Terushima gasped, punched Akaashi in the leg, mouthing “Shigeru” and looking a little too ecstatic.  
Yahaba and Futakuchi were sharing an armchair, Yahaba relaxing on Futakuchi’s lap. The others were on the couch, listening with varying levels of amusement as Yahaba proudly started telling the story of having to brave the dark alleys to catch up with his emotionally distraught boyfriend before Futakuchi had butted in to give a more humbling version of Yahaba’s words.  
Shirabu was practically bawling with laughter at the domestic argument, Terushima was jumping around and slapped both guys on the shoulder, loudly proclaiming how proud he was.  
“Wait, did you guys kiss!?” Terushima asked the new couple loudly.  
Futakuchi and Yahaba looked at each other, grinning shyly. Futakuchi hesitantly pecked Yahaba’s cheek. Yahaba put his hands on either side of Futakuchi’s face and smooshed their mouths together.  
“Nasty!” Shirabu commented, for good measure.  
Akaashi and Ennoshita shared a subtle fist bump.  
“Mission accomplished?” Ennoshita asked softly.  
“Mission accomplished.” Akaashi confirmed.


End file.
